1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to refuse container apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved container lid securement apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the latching and locking of a lid structure relative to an underlying container apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various mechanisms have been provided in the prior art to lock and secure a lid to an associated container. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,851 to Ritter wherein a strap member is positioned overlying a lid handle to secure the lid to the associated container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,162 to Burley includes an arcuately shaped frame supporting a plurality of parallel cross members, in turn mounting a plurality of arms spring biased to the arcuate frame for securement to a lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,320 to Tilson, et al. sets forth a support stand for mounting a container thereon, wherein the support stand includes a plurality of pairs of projections receiving a container therewithin, with a chain member directed about the can to secure the projections for positioning the can in place.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved container lid securement apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.